Mounted Gun
Mounted Guns are weapons in the Just Cause game series. Just Cause In Just Cause (1) they appear as the most common vehicle weapons. It's a large black heavy machine gun (link to wikipedia), possibly based on the Browning M2. It's always mounted on a tripod. On some vehicles the weapon is pointing forward and on some it's backwards, resulting in some interesting Rare vehicles. The PS2 version of the game allows the player to switch between auto-aim and manual aim, but oddly the PC version only has auto-aim. Rare RPG launching version Two unique ones with a box magazines and shorter thicker barrels are mounted on the sides of Mendozas destroyer, the Buccaneer. Confusingly the HUD still calls them the "mounted gun". This weapon launches rocket-propelled grenades to the range of about 200 meters. While firing, it makes the same sound as all other Rocket Launchers in the game, but the grenades curve back down to the ground along their flight, so they function similarly to the Ballard Sentry STRL - 14 and Harland DTWV-2 Rocket battery. If there are enemy boats nearby, the auto-aim circle works the same way, but it's impossible to see if the auto-aimed grenades actually change direction, because they're simply too hard to see at close range and because the water splashes and the auto-aim circle obstruct the view. See also: Grenade Launcher. Locations It's a very common vehicle weapon. All factions own some vehicles with it. *MV. *Shimizu Tumbleweed. *Hurst Buckaroo. *Wallys GP. *Stinger GP. *Rotor industries ATRV. *Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. *Triton - patroller. *Triton Broadsider. *The Vampire. *Triereme - RC Athena. *Meyer Compact T (unusable by the player). *On all Guard Towers. *On the roofs of Cartel villas in San Esperito. *On the Buccaneer. Gallery (JC1) Wallys GP (Don Ernesto military base).png| Mounted grenade launcher on the Buccaneer.png|Grenade launching Mounted Gun on the left side of the Buccaneer. Note that the player has crash-landed a Mullen H45 Dragonfly onto the ship to be able to get there. Mounted grenade launcher on the Buccaneer (side view).png|The same grenade launching mounted gun. Mounted grenade launcher on the Buccaneer (used).png|Note that the weapon is a bit glitched, causing Ricos arms to bend backwards while using it. Also note the weapons range. It's impossible to shoot all the way to the port. This glitch is shared with a usual mounted gun on the same ship, so it's not caused by the unique weapon itself. Just Cause 2 In Just Cause 2 it's completely different. It looks like a usual Machine Gun. The mount is no longer a tripod. It's always in a turret, which is also equipped with a small shield. faction vehicle, the Maddox FVA 45.]] In use, it's very similar to the Minigun, the main differences being fire rate and locations. Miniguns are often referred to as Mounted Guns by the Faction members, but the Minigun is a different weapon and is detachable from its mount, whereas the Mounted Gun is always fixed and only used on vehicles. Mounted guns fire about as fast as a one-star Machine Gun, and have the same power as one too. These turrets require one person to operate them, and another person to drive the vehicle. When on a vehicle such as a Helicopter, the Mounted Gun has the same fire rate and damage of a Minigun as well. In addition, the turret is controlled by the driver, allowing for strafing runs. Locations It's the most common vehicle weapon. *Most Black Market vehicles use a different version, which can be operated by the vehicle driver. *On some Military vehicles. **Chepachet PVD. **A special version of the URGA-9380. **Maddox FVA 45. **MV Quartermaster. *Most Faction vehicles. **Ular Boys yellow Maddox FVA 45. **Reapers Marten Storm III. Holding glitch See also: Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches. If one is in a mounted gun turret (tested on boat + Ular Boys vehicle), then saves the game, then immediately loads the game without resuming it, Rico will spawn in the nearest faction HQ, holding the mounted gun. It will be floating at his knees, pointing to the upper right. Rico's arms will be in a position as if he's holding the Minigun. The player can still fire the weapon and bullets fire forward from the front of the gun, even though it is facing the wrong way. The player can drop the gun like a minigun, but cannot pick it up again once dropped. If you try to use your Machine Gun or Assault Rifle, its reserve ammo count will be empty, except for a full magazine already in the weapon. Every time you load that particular saved game, you will encounter this glitch. It will be fixed if you save the game again and load the new file. Just Cause 3 Main article: Vehicle mounted weapons. In Just Cause 3 a few vehicles are equipped with large mounted machine guns. In the game they're called "machine gun". They cause a little more damage than the JC2 version, but no longer have any recoil and produce a much smaller muzzle flash. They also are not equipped with a shield unlike the version from the previous game. Vehicles *CS Baltdjur. *CS Powerrun 77. *Custode 29. *Stria Facocero (some rebel variants have one). *Urga Szturm 63A. Trivia *In Just Cause 2, the GV-104 Razorback and SV-1003 Raider have mounted Miniguns, but they are confusingly called "Mounted Gun"s. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Just Cause Weapons